List:Ishida Ayumi Discography Featured In
Singles Morning Musume *Pyocopyoco Ultra *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three / The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan *Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? *Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 *TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin *Seishun Kozou wa Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara *Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki *Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only *Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi Harvest *Forest Time HI-FIN *Kaigan Seisou Danshi Albums Morning Musume *13 Colorful Character *The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ *Morning Musume '14 Coupling Collection 2 *One・Two・Three to Zero *14shou ~The message~ Hello! Project #Petit Best 13 #Petit Best 14 #Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 #Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 #Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 6 #Petit Best 15 #Petit Best 16 DVDs Group DVDs *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9th ・10th Generation DVD (アロハロ！ モーニング娘。9・10期 DVD) *2016.10.xx Morning Musume '16 Ishida Ayumi & Oda Sakura Love Love date in Kyoto ~Sakura to Ishsho ni Sakura Miniko!~ (石田亜佑美＆小田さくら(モーニング娘。'16)の「ラブラブデート in 京都 ～さくらと一緒にサクラを見に行こう！～」) Fanclub DVDs *2012.05.XX Morning Musume 10ki Member Ohirome Event (モーニング娘。１０期メンバーお披露目イベント) *2012.07.XX Morning Musume ANNEX Event ~Shuku Nyuugakushiki~ (モーニング娘。ANNEXイベント ～祝・入学式～) *2012.09.XX Morning Musume 10ki Member Event ~Iwai Tanjoubi ＼(^O^)／ Konya no Shuyaku wa... Maa-chan!~ (モーニング娘。１０期メンバーイベント ～祝・誕生日＼(^O^)／今夜の主役は...まーちゃん！～) *2012.11.XX Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ (モースマ。FCイベント～ガチ☆キラ～) *2013.01.XX Morning Musume 10ki Member Event ~1st Anniversary Celebration~ (モーニング娘。10期メンバーイベント ～祝1周年！～) *2013.03.XX Fukumura Mizuki & Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event ~Chuugakusei NIGHT!!~ (譜久村聖＆飯窪春菜バースデーイベント 〜高校生NIGHT!!〜) *2013.05.25 Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event DX ~9ki Mem no Futari wo Mukaete~ (石田亜佑美バースデーイベントDX～９期メンの２人を迎えて～) *2013.08.24 Morning Musume。 9ki and 10ki Members WEB Talk Maji DE Pyoko Pyoko Part.2 (モーニング娘。9・10期メンバー WEBトーク 本気DE飛跳！Part.2) *2013.09.26 Sayashi Riho Birthday Event ~Sayashi no Koto, Itsu Iwau no? Ima Desho!!~ (鞘師理保バースデーイベント〜鞘師のこと、いつ祝うの？今でしょ！！〜) *2013.12.25 Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event 2013 (飯窪春菜バースデーイベント2013) *2014.07.27 Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event 2014 (石田亜佑美バースデーイベント2014) *2014.xx.xx Morning Musume '14 Birthday Event 2014 "Ikuta Erina & Suzuki Kanon" *2015.05.27 Morning Musume '15 Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event / Oda Sakura Birthday Event ~Sakura no Shirabe 4~ *2016.xx.xx Morning Musume '16 Ishida Ayumi & Makino Maria Birthday Event Songs Group Songs *2012.07.04 Seishun Domannaka (with Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, and Kudo Haruka) *2012.09.12 Waratte! YOU (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, and Kudo Haruka) *2012.10.10 Daisuki 100 Manten (with Fukumura Mizuki) *2013.01.23 Watashi no Dekkai Hana (with Tanaka Reina and Iikubo Haruna) *2013.04.17 Tokimeku Tokimeke (with Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, and Iikubo Haruna) *2013.08.28 Funwari Koibito Ichinensei (with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, and Oda Sakura) *2013.09.25 I WISH (Updated) (Morning Musume cover; with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, and Oda Sakura) *2014.10.15 Mikaeri Bijin (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, and Oda Sakura) *2014.10.29 Otona ni Nareba Otona ni Nareru(with Ikuta Erina,Suzuki Kanon,Sato Masaki and Kudo Haruka) Category:Discography Featured In